


A heir

by AFSailor



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Death of the Jabba left Hutts in disarray.





	

Death of the Jabba left Hutts in disarray. Months were passing by and still, they couldn't agree which one of them was about to claim his position. For the first few months, Tattoine became a scene of the typical gang wars, where one Hutts tried to eliminate the others. But very soon they found that this is pointless. No Hutt was strong enough to eliminate the others. If one of them was getting stronger, the others quickly united against him. It was turning into endless civil war, making Hutts weaker. Aware that it will eventually end with turning Hutts into mere, local mob, they decided for a truce.

A council was made and some elder and most respected ones gathered in the former Jabba's palace. They knew they had to choose the one to control whole organization. It seemed to be mission impossible - others weren't eager to bow their heads in front of one of them. Weeks were passing by, negotiations were made, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't choose anyone. Some were strong, but hated as well, some were rich, but not respected, some were respected but weak or poor. 

It was at the end of the second month of the council, when a person, hidden under the cloak, walked to the room they had their meeting. All the Hutts were surprised, seeing a stranger joining them. 

"Jabba the Hutt would laugh at you, wasting your time on the pointless chat" a female voice was heard "None of your is worthy his position. Only his closest relative should take it. His own blood."

"But he had no such relatives" Shraggu the Hutt, the elder of the council said. He had no idea who she was, but there was something that was telling him to listen to her, instead of telling the guards to take the intruder away.

"You're wrong, he had." a woman said. She dropped her cloak, revealing herself. Hutt's eyes went open wide. She was young, human woman with a black hair, dressed in the metal, golden bikini. Some of them recognized her already. But despite her sexy body, their eyes were pointed at something else. Something she held in her arms.

"This is my son!" she said, presenting it to them "The offspring of Jabba the Hutt. If you want, you can order the genetic research - they will prove that Jabba was his father. And since I'm his mother, I claim myself worthy enough to be head of the Hutt's clan, till the day may son will be older enough to take his father's position."

A murmur came through the hall. Hutts were arguing, while woman stood there, saying nothing more. Finally, Shraggu, who was voted to be chairman of the council, looked at the woman. She was a human, right. But she looked like natural born leader. She had a voice that made a Hutts listen to her. And being a human meant that she will be still a stranger here. Not strong enough to totally dominate the others. She will need to make alliances, to find supporters... 

"What's your name, female?" he asked.

"Leia Organa, princess of Alderaan."

"So, my friends and comrades, who would vote for this human woman and her son inheriting the position of the Jabba?" he asked the other members of the council. Then the votes were made and counted...

The next day, after genetic research proved that the little Hutt was truly Jabba's offspring, Leia sat on the throne. She could still remember the day when she was forced to have sex with Jabba. He was disgusting and brutal. It was probably worst thing that happened to her. But thanks to that she was able to take control of one of the major crime groups at the galaxy. All for the cause of the Rebellion. Since she was a child, she was prepared for making a hard choices, sacrificing her own happiness.


End file.
